My first time with my home tutor?
by H-Akaki
Summary: Saat itu sedang liburan, Tsuna dan Reborn di tinggal berdua saja di rumah. Reborn baru sadar kalau ternyata Tsuna itu Cute! WARNING! LEMON! YAOI!


Reborn : oi,,, Author… katamu aku yang akan jadi bintang kali ini.

Author : oh! Reborn! Ya… kali ini kamu bakal jadi loversnya lambo. BTW… aku mau minta maaf dulu soal fic ku yang kemaren… *_deep bow_* soalnya typo dan banyak hal aneh lainnya

Lambo : EEKKKK! Aku? Ta…tapi!

Reborn : hmmm…

Author : AH! Gak jadi! Kali ini Fic R27 saja…

Lambo : syukurlah. Tapi kali ini Rate : M lagi ya?

Reborn : plin-plan…

Author : Haha… iya Lambo-kun, karena hanya ini yang lagi ada di pikiranku *_sweat drop_*. Reborn bacakan ini!

Reborn : *ngeliat tulisan acak-acakan author… Katekyo Hitman Rebon… REBON? It's Reborn, aho-author! Jangan yang aneh-aneh nulis namaku! Kau pikir aku ini makanan!

Author : ampunn baang~~! *teriak author yang sudah kabur duluan

Reborn : Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine! I mean Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not 'This' aho-author own.

Author : But This 'aneh' and 'gaje' fic is mine~~

Reborn : It's time to your punishment aho-author… _*evil-grin_

Author : ummm… _*sweat drop…_ummm… Selamat membaca… *_ditarik Reborn_

Loki : WARNING! YAOI, LEMON, OOC, GAJE, ANEH, AUTHOR MESUM!

.

.

**My First Time is With My Home Tutor?**

.

"oy… Tsuna" sebuah suara bernada berat memanggil nama sang Decimo. Pemilik suara itu tak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Reborn. Pria bertubuh tinggi ini sedang duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah rumah Tsuna, sambil terus membaca novel berjudul 'Assassin '.

Yang bersangkutan tidak menjawab. Reborn memanggilnya sekali lagi, namun tetap tak ada jawaban dari Tsuna. Reborn yang tak mendapat jawaban dari muridnya itu lalu menengok ke arah Tsuna. Dia mendapati Tsuna sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak di sofa di seberang sofa yang duduki Reborn.

Reborn menghela nafasnya yang berat, dia menatap wajah Tsuna yang tanpa penjagaan itu. Reborn bangkit dari sofanya, melangkah mendekati muridnya itu. Matanya yang tajam menatap dalam wajah Decimo. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat Tsuna yang terlihat begitu tenang.

"unn?" Tiba-tiba saja Tsuna membuka matannya. Samar-samar terlihat wajah Reborn yang sudah duduk di lantai sambil menatap ke arahnya.

"eh? Reborn? Ada apa?" ujarnya sambil mengucek matanya untuk menjelaskan penglihatannya.

"Bikinkan aku kopi." Jawab sang Tutor singkat.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" Tsuna lalu bangkit dengan sedikit malas-malasan. Dia langsung bergegas ke dapur, karena takut membuat Tutornya marah. Tsuna mencari-cari kopi yang biasanya di minum Reborn, sepertinya disembunyikan Lambo.

Reborn melihat ke arah Tsuna yang kebingungan mencari minuman favoritnya. Perlahan dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit.

'_Sudah 5 tahun ya… sejak pertemuan pertamaku dengan Tsuna_' pikir Reborn dalam hati. '_masalah Vongola pasti sudah membuatnya terlalu lelah._'

Reborn lalu mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu…

**FLASHBACK**

[3 hari yang lalu di sebuah cafe…]

"Tak terasa sudah 5 tahun ya, kora!" ujar Colonello pada Reborn

"hmmm…"

"Ngomong-ngomong. Hubunganmu dengan Tsuna masih sebatas tutor dan muridnya? Atau seorang hitman dengan bosnya? Kora?"

"Tentu saja murid dan tutornya. Menyuruhku saja tidak berani, mau jadi bosku."

"ohh… jadi kau belum menyentuhnya ya, kora. Maksudku… kau belum melakukan…" kata-kata selanjutnya dia katakan sambil berbisik.

Mata Reborn terbelalak mendengar perkataan Colonello. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tentu saja belum. Untuk apa aku melakukan itu dengannya?" jawabnya ketus

"ahaha… aku hanya bercanda, kora. Tapi kalau kau perhatikan Tsuna itu imut juga. Kalau kau tak mau buatku saja, kora"

Reborn menyipitkan matanya, menatap ke arah Colonello dengan Death-glarenya.

"e… eh… iya… aku mengerti aku tidak akan macam-macam"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Haah…" dia menghela nafasnya yang berat.

Reborn bangkit dari lantai dan berjalan menuju ke dapur.

"AH! Reborn… ini sudah jadi!" Ujar Tsuna sambil meletakkan kopi milik Reborn di atas meja.

Reborn duduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan itu dan langsung menyambar kopi yang disiapkan Tsuna. Tsuna berjalan mendekati tempat cucian piring dan mulai mencuci piring di sana satu per satu.

"Haaa… padahal sudah seminggu ini hanya berdua saja. Tapi, kenapa piring kotornya banyak sekali?" keluhnya.

Reborn hanya menatap ke arah Tsuna yang mulai mencuci piring. '_kalau dipikirkan lagi… Tsuna memang imut ya_' batinnya berkata demikian. Reborn berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dan kembali membaca novelnya.

Diam-diam. Tsuna juga memperhatikan Reborn. Diam-diam dia memperhatikan pria yang mengenakan kaos hitam tanpa lengan dan celana panjang warna hitam itu. Terlihat pipinya sedikit menunjukkan garis berwarna merah.

'_sekarang aku mengerti perasaan Bianchi yang tergila-gila pada Reborn. Kurasa… aku juga sudah mulai menggilainya_' ujarnya dalah hati. Tsuna menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. '_dasar bodoh! Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Re… Reborn itu laki-laki! Begitu pula aku! Tidak mungkin seorang Reborn akan menyukaiku._' Batinnya berteriak keras, namun hanya dia yang mampu mendengarnya.

Reborn meletakkan cangkirnya yang sudah kosong.

"kau mau lagi?" Tanya Tsuna. Reborn hanya mengelengkan kepalanya tanpa menoleh ke arah Tsuna.

'_bagaimana mungkin Reborn menyukaiku. Bilang terima kasih atau hanya sekedar menatapku saja tidak pernah._' Ujar batin Tsuna lagi. Perasaannya kecewa saat menghadapi respon tutornya. Tsuna cepat-cepat menyelesaikan cuciannya.

"malam ini kau mau makan apa? Kalau ada yang bisa kubuat akan kubuatkan. Kalau tidak aku akan mampir ke rumah makan dulu. Kebetulan malam ini aku tidak lapar, jadi bisa keluar dulu" lanjutnya sambil mengelap beberapa piring.

Reborn terdiam mendengar pertanyaan muridnya. Detik pertama dia berpikir untuk sesaat dan di detik berikutnya dia sudah menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya. Dia lalu menutup novelnya, bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Tsuna.

Begitu tepat berada dibelakang Tsuna. Kedua tangan Reborn perlahan menyentuh pinggang Tsuna, bergerak kedepan dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Re…Reborn!" Mata Tsuna terbelalak melihat Hitman dari keluarga mafianya memeluknya.

Reborn meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Tsuna dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Aku mau… menu makan malamku kali ini adalah kamu, Tsuna" Nafas Reborn yang terasa panas di telinga Tsuna membuat pipinya merona kemerahan. Tsuna hanya terdiam, bingung harus berkata apa.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Tsuna, Reborn langsung bergerak sendiri. Tangan kanannya tangannya merayap kebawah, memasuki celana Tsuna. Tangan kirinya memasuki bagian dalam baju Tsuna, dan lidahnya menjilati leher Tsuna.

"A… AH! Reborn… ya… yamette" Tsuna mulai memohon pada Tutornya.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin aku berhenti?" Reborn mulai menggoda Tsuna.

Tsuna kembali terdiam, dia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. Di satu sisi, dia takut kalau harus melakukannya dengan Reborn. Karna bagaimanapun juga, ini pertama kalinya dia melakukannya. Tapi di sisi lain, Dia menginginkan Reborn. Dia ingin Reborn menyentuhnya.

"Kuhitung sampai 3. kalau kau masih diam, berarti kau menginginkannya" ucapan Reborn menghancurkan pikiran Tsuna.

"1…" Reborn mulai menghitung. Tak ada jawaban dari Tsuna. "2…" Tsuna tetap tak menjawab.

"3" Reborn menyelesaikan hitungannya dan langsung mencium anak lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Kepala Tsuna sedikit tertarik kebelakang, membuat lehernya sedikit tertekan. Reborn menjilat bibir Tsuna, dan langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Tsuna. Terdengar samar-samar desahan Tsuna saat lidah keduanya bertemu dan saling beradu. Perlahan Tsuna membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke Reborn, lalu tangannya di lingkarkan di leher Tutornya. Keduanya saling memperdalam ciumannya. Meskipun terasa sedikit sesak, tapi keduanya tidak menghentikan ciuman mereka.

"AH! Reborn!" Tiba-tiba Tsuna mendorong Reborn kebelakang. Jarak antara keduanya tiba-tiba menjauh. Tampaknya Tsuna tidak tahan karena Reborn tidak memberinya sedikit pun kesempatan untuk bernafas. Reborn terkekeh melihat wajah muridnya yang terlihat semakin manis dengan nafas yang terburu-buru.

"Hmmm… ternyata kau sengaja diam ya. Kau memang menginginkannya kan?" Tsuna hanya tersipu mendengar kata-kata tutornya.

"tadi itu ciuman pertamamu, kan?" Tanya sang tutor. Tsuna kembali terdiam sambil tersipu. Reborn lalu mengusap kepala Tsuna sambil menciumi rambutnya. "Kau semakin tinggi ya…"

Tsuna semakin memerah, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Reborn. Sudah 5 tahun. Wajar saja kalau Tsuna semakin tinggi. Bahkan tingginya sudah melewati bahu Reborn.

"pfft…" Reborn tertawa kecil, sesuatu yang lucu terlintas dipikirannya.

"kenapa?" Tanya Tsuna sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"haha… untung kau sudah besar dan semakin tinggi. Aku jadi tidak perlu khawatir kena tuduhan Phedophillia. Karna kau bukan anak kecil lagi." Jelasnya. Sebuah _evil grin_ menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"A… APAAN SIH!" Teriak Tsuna sambil memukul bahu Reborn. Tentu saja Reborn tidak bergeming. "Dari tadi kau itu terus sa- Mphh…"

Sebuah ciuman yang terlihat memaksa, sukses menghentikan kata-kata Tsuna. Walau awalnya sedikit memaksa, perlahan ciuman itu melembut dan mulai di dominasi oleh Reborn. Lidah keduanya kembali bertemu.

"kita pindah ke kamarmu…" Ucap Reborn setelah memutuskan ciuman yang singkat itu. Dan dengan cepat Reborn mengangkat tubuh Tsuna

- |[R27]| -

"AKH!" Terdengar teriakan Tsuna saat tubuhnya dilempar ke atas ranjang.

"Hari ini kau terlalu menggoda. Jadi jangan salahkan aku, kalau aku tidak bisa sedikit lembut" ujar sang tutor yang kini sudah berada di atas tubuh Tsuna. Kedua tangan Tsuna di tahan dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Re-" Sebuah ciuman mendadak dari Reborn sukses mengintrupsi kata-kata Tsuna. Ia menjilat bibir Tsuna dengan maksud agar Tsuna memberikan jalur masuk untuk lidahnya. Tsuna membuka sedikit mulutnya, dan Reborn langsung menerobos masuk tanpa ampun. Lidahnya 'menari-nari' dalam mulut Tsuna. Menjelajah tiap bagian di dalam mulut Tsuna. Tsuna sendiri tidak memberi perlawanan sedikitpun, ia hanya pasrah membiarkan tutornya mendominasi sejak awal.

Ternyata tak hanya bibirnya saja yang beraksi. Tangannya yang bebas mulai masuk kedalam baju Tsuna, dan menjamah setiap bagian tubuh muridnya itu. Jarinya menyentuh salah satu dari tonjolan kembar yang berada di dada muridnya. Awalnya hanya sekedar menyentuh, namun perlahan jari-jarinya mulai bergerak memijat dan memilin tonjolan itu.

Terdengar suara desahan Tsuna yang membuat Reborn semakin bernafsu. Ciumannya semakin gila. Ia tekankan kepalanya kebawah untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Tsuna yang mulai kehabisan oksigen mulai meronta-ronta. Tubuhnya bergeliat tanda kalau dia merasa tidak nyaman. Ingin melawan, namun entah mengapa ciuman Reborn membuatnya kehilangan tenaganya. Sadar kalau muridnya mulai kehabisan udara, Reborn menarik dirinya dan melepaskan ciumannya.

Tsuna yang masih mengatur nafasnya tiba-tiba tersentak, ketika Reborn menjilati lehernya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat berusaha menahan erangan yang akan keluar akibat perlakuan tutornya itu.

Reborn melepaskan tangan Tsuna. Dia jauhkan bibirnya dari leher Tsuna. Kedua tangannya mulai melucuti pakaian Tsuna. Ia melemparkan pakaian Tsuna kesembarang tempat. Begitu Tsuna sudah tak berpakaian sama sekali, ia langsung lanjut menjilati tubuh Tsuna. Lidahnya kembali bermain di dada Tsuna. Salah satu tangannya memegang bagian kejantanan Tsuna.

"Ahh!" Erang Tsuna ketika tutornya memegang bagian tubuh yang paling pribadi di tubuhnya. "u… uhnn… Reborn!"

Reborn perlahan mulai menggerakkan tangannya dengan gerakan teratur. Memompanya dengan pelan, pelan, sedikit lambat, cepat, dan menjadi semakin cepat. Gerakannya semakin menggila setiap kali mendengar tiap desahan dan erangan muridnya. Lidahnya terus menjilati tonjolan di dada Tsuna. Reborn memainkan tonjolan itu dengan teratur jilat-hisap-gigit-jilat-hisap-gigit dan begitu seterusnya.

Reborn naik ke leher Tsuna. Lidahnya menjilati leher Tsuna sambil sesekali menghisap dan menggigit lehernya. Terlihat bekas tanda kemerahan di leher Tsuna akibat kelakuan Reborn. Lidahnya naik turun dari lehernya kedadanya, kembali lagi ke lehernya dan turun lagi ke dadanya. Membuat bagian leher dan dada muridnya dipenuhi dengan tanda kemerahan, tanda yang menjadi bukti kalau Tsuna sudah menjadi miliknya.

Erangan Tsuna semakin menjadi-jadi kala Reborn memasukkan sebuah jari ke dalam celah sempit yang berada di bagian bawah tubuh Tsuna.

"Hyaaaa! Re… bo… rn… h-hentikan" Pinta Tsuna

Reborn tidak mempedulikannya. Malah dia memasukkan sebuah jari lainnya dan langsung mengeluar masukkan kedua jarinya itu. Setiap gerakannya sukses membuat Tsuna tidak mampu menahan erangannya. Reborn menikmati setiap erangan yang keluar dari mulut Tsuna yang terdengar merdu itu. Saat Reborn memasukkan jari-jarinya semakin dalam, Ia menyentuh titik yang membuat Tsuna mengerang dengan keras.

"UAakhh… R-Reborn" Ujarnya sambil setengah teriak. Air matanya mulai menggenang di sekitar kelopak matanya.

"hmm? Tepat sasaran ya?"

Reborn kembali mengeluar-masukkan kedua jarinya. Gerakan kedua jarinya pun semakin cepat. Gerakan tangannya yang sedari memompa kejantanan Tsuna juga semakin cepat. Tsuna meremas bantal yang ada di sampingnya, ia semakin tidak tahan dengan setiap gerakan yang dibuat tutornya. Dalam sesaat, Tsuna mengeluarkan cairan putih di tangan Reborn.

"Akhh… Re-Reborn" Teriak Tsuna keras ketika ia berhasil sampai di climax pertamanya. Nafasnya terasa sangat berat.

'_Kelihatannya sudah cukup aku mempersiapkannya_' batin Reborn. Kelihatannya Hitman ini juga sudah mulai tidak tahan. Dengan cepat dia membebaskan kejantanannya yang sudah mulai menegang dan mengarahkannya ke celah sempit milik Tsuna. Dengan sekali hentakan Reborn memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya kedalam tubuh Tsuna.

"ARGHH! Ahh… Mphhf" Jeritan Tsuna tertahan karena ia segera menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya sementara tangan yang satunya digunakan untuk meremas seprai. Matanya tertutup dengan rapat. Sakit, perih, malu, perasaannya bercampur aduk kala Reborn memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam tubuhnya. Air matanya mengalir perlahan.

Melihat muridnya berlinangan air mata, sang tutor mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tsuna. Sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk menjauhkan tangan Tsuna dari mulutnya. Dengan cepat Reborn langsung mencium Tsuna dengan lembut.

Perlahan Tsuna mulai melingkarkan tangannya di leher Reborn. Keraguannya perlahan menghilang.

Reborn melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Maju, mundur, maju, mundur gerak Reborn dengan teratur. Kejantanannya juga keluar dan masuk dengan teratur. Tangannya menggenggam kejantanan Tsuna dan memompanya dengan lembut. Lidahnya bermain di tonjolan di dada Tsuna.

" nghhh…" Desah Tsuna tertahan, seakan tak mau suaranya keluar dari mulutnya.

Reborn yang menyadari Tsuna menahan suaranya mulai mempercepat gerakannya, sampai akhirnya tanpa sengaja Reborn menyentuh _'sweet spot' _milik Tsuna.

"AKH! Ah… Mhh... nnn" Tsuna menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia masih berusaha menahan erangannya, meskipun dia sendiri tidak tahu harus menahannya untuk apa.

"Jangan tahan suaramu bodoh" ujar Reborn. Tak ada reaksi dari Tsuna.

"kalau begitu… rasakan ini. _Nipple Bite_" Rerborn menggigit pelan salah satu tonjolan di dada Tsuna yang membuat Tsuna mengerang tertahan.

Kesal karena muridnya terus-terusan menahan suaranya, Reborn menarik kedua tangan muridnya dan menahannya.

"Kalau kau menahan suaramu lagi… akan kutambahkan jariku kedalam sana" Ujarnya dengan ketus sambil terus melanjutkan gerakannya.

Akhirnya Tsuna mengalah, entah karena takut atau memang sudah tidak tahan.

Gerakan Reborn kembali menggila kala muridnya mulai mendesah dan mengerang dengan keras. Kejantanan Reborn terus tepat mengenai _'sweet spot'_ milik Tsuna. Semakin lama dinding rektum Tsuna makin menghimpit kejantanan Reborn, berarti sebentar lagi Tsuna akan sampai pada climax. Reborn pun sebentar lagi akan mencapai climaxnya.

"Aaakkh… hhh… hhnnn"

Setelah satu hentakan keras yang diberikan Reborn. Tsuna pun akhirnya mencapai climaxnya, nyaris bersamaan dengan climax Reborn. Reborn roboh di samping Tsuna, Nafas keduanya masih tak teratur akibat aktifitas melelahkan yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Tangan keduanya saling bergenggaman satu sama lain. Perlahan mata Tsuna mulai tertutup, lelah. Dengan lembut Reborn menyentuh pipi Tsuna dan mencium keningnya.

"Selamat tidur Tsuna. _Ti amo, mio amore_"

- |[R27]| -

"oy" Suara berat Reborn berusaha membangunkan Tsuna "OY!"

Tak ada jawaban dari Tsuna. Karena tak ada jawaban Reborn mengambil tas Tsuna.

"_SASSA-TO OKIRU!_" Teriak Reborn sambil menghantam Tsuna dengan tasnya.

"UAAAAKKHH!" teriak Tsuna kesakitan. "Reborn… ouch" saat hendak protes tiba-tiba bagian belakangnya terasa sedikit sakit.

"Sampai kapan kau mau tidur, ha? Kemarin itu hari terakhir libur musim panas bodoh" Jelas Reborn.

"eh… eh… EHH!" Tsuna segera bangkit dan menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolahnya. Dengan cepat ia mengganti piyama yang entah siapa yang memakaikannya itu dengan seragam sekolahnya

"oy… badanmu gak sakit? Setelah tadi malam aku…" sesaat Reborn manghentikan kata-katanya dan mendekati Tsuna yang masih heboh dengan seragamnya. Dengan satu tangan ia menahan dagu Tsuna dan berbisik di telinganya "_going all wild?_" lanjutnya di tambah dengan seringai khas-nya.

"URGH" tiba-tiba saja Tsuna jatuh terduduk "Reborn! Seharusnya kau tidak mengingatkanku!" Teriaknya.

Reborn lalu merangkul Tsuna dari samping dan berbisik di telinga Tsuna.

"kalau begitu hari ini kau tidak usah sekolah"

'_eh? Tumben Reborn menyuruhku untuk tidak sekolah_' batin Tsuna

"hari ini… kamu dirumah aja. Kita lanjtkan yag tadi malam, oke?" Lanjutnya.

"TIDAAAAK! AKU MAU TURUN SEKOLAH SAJA! TADI MALAM ITU TERLALU MENYAKITKAN!"

"tapi kau menikmatinya juga kan?" kata-kata Reborn barusan sukses membungkam mulut Tsuna.

"i…itu! ITU GAK ADA URUSANNYA! YANG PASTI SEKARANG A-" kali ini ciuman Reborn sukses menghentikan kata-kata Tsuna.

"pokoknya aku mau lanjut" Ujarnya sambil melanjutkan aksinya.

- |[R27]| -

Author : hnnn… AH! *_ngelamun… setelah menerima penderitaan dari Reborn_*

Reborn : Che! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku jadi Gentle gini?

Author : kalau menurutku kamu memang gentle. '_walau lebih sering sadis,sih_'

Loki : Ceritanya Gaje! Itu Tsuna memangnya dia masih sekolah?

Author : iya… Kelas 3 SMA… kan 5 tahun yang lalu dia masih kelas 2 SMP semester awal.

Loki : hooo… begitu.

Reborn : Otak di pakai Dame-Loki

Loki : APA! Tene! Kami KOROSU!

Hibari : Itu kata-kataku…

Author : MA… MA… Kalau kalian kelahi ntar gak aku kasih makan! Reborn-san… bacakan ini ya~

Reborn : *_ngambil kertas_* hmmm… Aho-author ini bilang kalo mohon maaf kalau ada typo, cerita yang*_sangat_*gaje, ending yang aneh, dan Lemon yang kurang hot.

Hibari : Review fic ini… atau Kami Korosu!

Author : Hibari-san… jangan begitu… =='


End file.
